Smash Generation: Deleted Scenes
by Mato Rin
Summary: Exclusive never before seen missing scenes from the Smash Generation series, now released to the public for your viewing pleasure. If you are enjoying the Smash Generation series, you're going to enjoy the scenes you missed out on!
1. Alternate Opening 1

**EPISODE ONE:**

**SMASH GENERATION! WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!**

A young girl stood in the centre of the empty stage of the Smash Tournaments. She wore a concealing black cloak around her body, the hood up. She was alone, until a large, right-handed hand came up behind her.

"**Evening, Dakota,**" he greeted cheerfully. Sure enough, the setting sun was behind them.

"Evening, Master Hand."

"**I assume that you have received our notice of the new Smash tournament?**"

"Of course..." 'Dakota' held up a slip of paper. "But why does the year state... '2009'?"

Master Hand seemed taken aback. "**Has Crazy Hand not told you? The new tournament is taking place in that specific year. We're going back in time, my dear friend.**"

"Back in time? My mother would kill you if she found out," Dakota chuckled lightly, amused.

"**But of course,**" Master Hand agreed instantly.

It was all quiet as they watched the sun set.

_**** SMASH GENERATION! ****_

_**-Written by-**_

_Chrislma Janine Gahat_

_Autobot Axann_

_Kageshi Hotaru_

_Raxas Dyme_

_**-Edited by-**_

_Axann's Mother_

_Chrislma's Cousin_

_Chrislma's Friend_

_**-Characters by-**_

_Chrislma Janine Gahat_

_Autobot Axann_

_**-With help from-**_

_Kageshi Hotaru_

_Raxas Dyme_

_Raxas' Little Brother_

_**-Plot-**_

_Chrislma Janine Gahat_

_Kageshi Hotaru_

_**-Scripting-**_

_Autobot Axann_

_**-Evil Mastermind Plot-**_

_Raxas' Little Brother_

_*******_

Marth glared at the sign posted on the wall in front of him, the beautiful scenery of Smashville betraying the thoughts in his mind…

_*******_

**Chrislma: **What you have just witnessed is one of the alternate openings of the Smash Generation. Originally, we were going to have it like it was in a movie, but decided instead to have it like it was television series, so there's no longer a random "SMASH GENERATION!" and our attempt at opening credits in the middle of the chapter. This NEARLY made it into the story, (you can tell because of the text effects such as italics and bolding, which we usually do later) but at the end of the day, it was one of the scenes that had to be cut in order to keep the page limit to twenty.

Welcome to Smash Generation: Deleted Scenes. We thought it would be a good idea to show you the scenes that you have missed out on. Enjoy~!


	2. Alternate Opening 2

**Episode 1:**

**SMASH GENERATION!**

Marth glared at the sign posted on the wall in front of him, the beautiful scenery of Smashville betraying the thoughts in his mind. The sign had a list - listing all of the Newcomers and Veterans that had made it into the new tournament. Apparently it was called Generations.

It wasn't just names that decorated the list; a couple of people had added their own names and graffiti to the document.

The list also had a selection of the ones temporarily suspended from the tournament:

_NOT PERMITTED TO FIGHT__  
Samus Aran: Maternity leave; Medical; 3-5 months _(I'll get you some day, Sammie! ~ Love, Captain Falcon) _  
Ike Greil: Classified; Medical; 1 month recovery, 2 months rest _(Took my glory, Ike! – Roy) _  
Zelda Hyrule: Unknown; Medical; suspended until further notice _(Get better, Zellie! – Love, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link and the Ice Climbers) _  
Jigglypuff: Egg Care; Medical; 3 months _(Pika! – Pikachu) _  
Dr. Pedro Mario: Retired, head doctor  
Mewtwo: Retired, therapist  
Roy Pharae: Resigned, returned home  
Pichu: Resigned, helps in kitchens  
Seth: Injured lance arm; Medical; 2 weeks  
Zant: Clearly insane; Rejected; cut from tournament _(SCREW YOU!)

A couple of the names surprised Marth.

_*******_

**Axann: **This funny little scene was an alternate version of the current opening. It almost happened. We all enjoyed coming up with graffiti to leave on the Smasher's names on the "Not Permitted to Fight" list. The only real difference in the new scene is we removed the graffiti to make it more serious and less humorous in a scene that was basically introducing Dakota and K.K. to the Smashers. We'll give a special one-shot to the one that can identify the one that left "SCREW YOU!" on Zant's name.


	3. Dakota Rants About Captain Falcon

When they arrived, Marth noticed Link, Zelda and K.K. were already there. Dakota was there, too, telling K.K. what had happened that had resulted in the challenge.

"So he approached her, and everything, and Shaun got all defensive because he's her protector! So, 'Captain' Falcon got all angry that Shaun was interfering with his flirt fest, and challenged him. Poor Cain... she must be traumatized," Dakota finished by looking at the blank stage. "He's like... _40_ in our time. I mean, that's pretty bad to her. The guy's like, twice my age and he's flirting with a girl that's... what...? Three years younger than me? Think of it from her point of view. The Captain Falcon we know is _40_ years old. That's old."

"Man..." K.K. breathed. He turned to see Marth and Ike. "Ike! I thought you left already."

At the sound of the mercenary's name, Zelda, Link and Dakota turned around to see him. Zelda gave Ike a small smile, while Link inclined his head briefly in greeting. Dakota, although Ike had no idea who she was, waved briefly. She turned back to K.K. and began complaining about the incompetence of Captain Falcon. All the words she said, Ike agreed with.

"The guy needs to lay off women for awhile, because seriously. He's going to be getting a surprise in a few years that will make him SO mad... Ah hahaha! Just thinking about it makes me want to laugh! He deserves it, too. The guy's a giant asshole when he wants to be, trust me..."

"Not yet," Ike explained. "I leave first thing in the morning tomorrow."

K.K. turned back at his answer and nodded before returning to Dakota, who was still ranting about Captain Falcon. She was using pretty colourful words.

"And come to think of it, he once crashed his car into my house! Mom must have chased him to Timbuktu… I remember I once blew up his car by accident and I got _praised _for it by my dad... But Captain Falcon... his expression was so WORTH IT! He's damn near stupid is what he is, and he's full of crap, too…" Dakota continued.

Zelda breathed a sigh, ignoring the ranting girl. "At least you have an idea of what's wrong with you... We've yet to hear anything." Beside her, the ever-quiet Link turned back to watch the empty stage. He grunted.

_*******_

**Kageshi:** This is an alternate "Dakota" scene where she rants about Captain Falcon. I definitely agree that it's funny, but it's also hard to follow. For the final draft, we removed some of the dialogue to make the current, important conversation between Ike, K.K. and Zelda easier to understand.


	4. Missing Nutjob Dialogue

Mario charged to attack Luigi, who ducked and jumped up onto the platform above him. Mario turned around, and readied to use F.L.U.D.D..

"**And, hello folks, this is Nutjob Hand broadcasting live to tell all you people in the high stands what's going on below you! Mario charged to attack Luigi, but he ducked!**" Nutjob dictated.

"**Nutjob-kun... you don't need to tell them everything,**" Little sighed as she shook herself in mock manner.

"**Sure I do! It's my job, isn't it?**" Nutjob asked in slight confusion.

_*******_

**Chrislma: **We cut this line out for room purposes in the second chapter, which was already filling up (the max amount of pages we allow ourselves to have in a chapter 20, and with that line plus other scenes, it had moved to 21.). We felt that this particular line ("Sure I do!") was unneeded, so we cut it. I personally liked it, as it added more to Nutjob's character, but we had PLENTY of other lines that did that as well.

**Axann: **You can see that we got far in this one before it was cut, because Nutjob's missing lines are bolded. We usually bold Hand and Ghost lines later on when re-reading the story.


	5. Maven's Flashback

Maven suddenly looked very nervous and uncomfortable.

*

"I can't believe you!" Dakota screamed at him, Shaun behind her trying to keep her back. "How dare you assume that!"

"I'm not assuming it, I know it." Maven glared at her with an angry glint. "Why'd you keep that from us?! We deserve to know!"

Dakota huffed, miffed. She crossed her arms and looked at him angrily. "Look, Buster. It's Shaun's life and it was his idea to keep it from you! I was just following his wishes!"

"Besides," Shaun added as he turned to walk away from the scene, "if you knew, you'd tell her."

Maven blinked enquiringly at him as he walked away, Dakota at his heels.

*

Maven chuckled nervously as he looked at the three pilots. "Uh... Well I didn't say anything!"

They looked at him with odd expressions. Todd even widened one of his eyes. Obviously, they didn't believe him.

_*******_

**Raxas: **This scene didn't even make it to the editing portion, so the flashback doesn't appear to be a flashback at all. Although the scene shows even more that Maven is the reason that Dakota's pissed, it also reveals a small bit of information that shouldn't have been revealed yet, so this scene sadly had to be cut out.


End file.
